Lindseride
by xoChicagoFirexo
Summary: This is a love story between detective lindsay from Chicago PD and Kelly Severide from Chicago Fire. Still reeling after the death of Shay, Severide doesn't feel any hope, that is until he meets Detective Erin Lindsay. Suddenly, both lives are flipped upside down as they fall head over heels with each other. Total Linderide fan. This takes place after Shay's death.
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay POV

I cant believe it happened again. Another potential drug bust gone wrong. I don't understand why we are always one step behind them, and it falling on my shoulders doesn't help. Looking down at my phone, I see that my friend and co worker, Antonio is calling me. I smile to myself as I pick up, he's a really nice guy.

"Hey Antonio, what's up?" I speak into the phone.

"Hey Erin, my sister asked me if I wanted to go to Molly's, but its kind of awkward with me being the only cop there. Would you mind coming with me? I know its last minute but I'll be a fish out of water there."

Crap. Molly's. I really don't want to go, but I know that if I was ever needed a favor Antonio would be there for me.

"Sure, no problem!" I say as I grab my coat and my bag from the back of my chair and start to head out. "I just finished the paperwork from the failed drug bust so I'll just head over now. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure! I'm on my way to Molly's now so I guess I'll just meet you there. Thank you so much for doing this for me, I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it Antonio," I say as I hang up the phone and get in my car.

It's not like the firefighters aren't good people, they are, but it's just awkward because there are a couple of rivalries between some of the cops and firefighters. Antonio's sister, Gabby, is one of the paramedics at the firehouse and she seems pretty nice. She's engaged to a firefighter at the firehouse, Matt Casey. They seem really happy together. I'm glad that their relationship is holding out, especially since Gabby just lost one of her best friends, a fellow paramedic, in an explosion. I didn't know much about the girl, Leslie Shay, except that she was really close with Gabby and another firefighter whose name I can't remember.

Before I know it, I'm pulling into the Molly's parking lot and parking my car. Getting out, I see that Antonio also just arrived and is walking towards me.

"Hey, thanks for doing this for me again. I really appreciate it. Hopefully we at least have some fun tonight!" he says.

"Yeah, maybe we'll actually have fun!" I say as I open the door to Molly's. As soon as I walk in I'm met with the stares of at least 15 firefighters, but Antonio rescues me when he comes in after me and the stares relax a little.

I'm there for about 10 seconds before Gabby comes over to me and gives me a hug, pulling me with her towards the bar.

"Hey girl, how are you! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! How is everyone over in intelligence? Voight? Jay?" she inquires.

"Everyone is great! The job is a little hard right now but we'll get through it," I say. "How have you guys been? Antonio told me how much you guys were hurting from losing Shay, I'm really sorry. I can't imagine how hard it is on you guys."

Gabby reeled back, like she was just slapped in the face. Crap, I shouldn't have said anything. It's probably too soon for any of them to talk about it.

"Gabby I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. We don't have to talk about it, it's completely fine," I say in a rush of words, attempting to fix my mistake. I knew it was a bad idea, coming here.

"No, Erin, its completely fine. Actually, I appreciate you talking to me about it. No one at the house wants to talk about it around me, they think I'm so fragile, like I'm going to break. I'm actually doing a lot better right now. I wish I could say the same for Severide though. They lived together, it's killing him that she's gone. She was his best friend."

I took a deep breath, relieved that I didn't accidentally overstep my boundaries.

Looking around the room, I look for Severide. I've only seen him a couple of times, but I remember his face. He's really attractive, I'm surprised he's not married yet. "Which one is he again, Gabby? Is he here tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's right over there. At the table in the corner. Whenever someone goes over to talk to him, he just shoes them away and keeps drinking. Maybe meeting you and seeing a fresh face will brighten him up a little. Is it ok if I bring you over to meet him?" Gabby asks.

Instantly my stomach knots up. I've never met the guy, and I don't want him to get the wrong impression of me if he's already in a bad mood. Reluctantly, I agree and Gabby and I walk over to the lonely table in the corner. When we approach and he looks up at me, I instantly freeze.

Those eyes. I see every nuance of pain, happiness, and anger in them. I swear I could stare at them forever. Slowly, everyone else starts to melt and away and it's just me and him. I feel weightless, like I could never tire from just standing here and looking at him. I'm completely breathless.

All of a sudden, I'm yanked from my trance with Gabby tugging on my arm and asking me if I'm ok.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" I proclaim. Did he feel that too? Or was it just me?

After Gabby makes the traditional introductions, she leaves and I sit down next to Severide.

Severide POV

Holy crap.

What just happened?

Two seconds ago I was just minding my own business, and now I have the most beautiful girl in the world sitting in front of me. Slowly, I come back to reality and realize that she said something.

"Hey" she says.

Did she feel that too? I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Let's just cut the crap. I need to ask you something," I proclaim. I expected her to jump back a little or be surprised, but she wasn't. Good. It shows that she's tough, that she expects the unexpected.

"Shoot," she says. I'm sunk. That voice. I didn't expect it to sound so raspy and rough, she's so tiny and looks so breakable, like a china doll. It's the sexiest voice I've ever heard.

"I just had the world slip from under my feet, in a good way. I just felt something I've never felt before when I looked up at you. This is crazy, I don't know why I'm saying all of this, but I guess I was just wondering if the same thing happened to you. If you feel like everything just changed." I said. I can't believe I'm saying this, I sound completely crazy. What kind of grown man just announces that? I'm an idiot.

"I did," she said. "I felt it too. I did," she whispered.

Wait what? She felt it too?

"Seriously? You're not just bullshitting me? You actually felt that?" I asked. I can't believe this is happening.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly.

I can't believe this is happening to me. For the first time since Shay was killed, I feel a huge surge of hope. Like everything will be okay. And it's all because of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much littlelegendSA, sandygirl, and guest for being my first reviewers! I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter, please keep reviewing so I know what you guys want to read and if I need to fix anything. Thanks again! Xoxo**

Severide POV

I could have slept all day if it weren't for the incandescent light streaming through my bedroom window. It falls perfectly, right on Erin's face, highlighting all of her gorgeous features and her soft hair. I could stare at this woman for ages. Last night, we sat in Molly's talking for hours. Herrmann even gave me the keys to lock up the place so I could keep talking to her.

She is the only person I've been able to talk about Shay with. I could tell that she didn't pity me, which I liked. She's tough. She's the kind of girl who won't give a rat's ass if her makeup gets smudged or her hair gets messed up. She just rolls with it. She's unlike anyone I've ever seen before.

We talked about everything last night. My past and her past. She shared how she used to be a drug addict and then Voight saved her life by taking her in. I'm going to need to thank that man one day.

We talked about our fears, and our hopes and dreams. We don't have everything in common, but I like that about her. We never ran out of things to talk about. Eventually, we realized that it was four in the morning and I asked her to head to my place. I didn't know if it was too soon, but she agreed without hesitation.

When we got back to my apartment, it was pitch black except the glow of the street light that casted itself on her face. God, she's so beautiful. We ended up in my room, having sex. But it wasn't just having sex, it was making love. I've never experienced that with anyone in my life. I cherished her like I've never cherished another woman before. It was pure adrenaline, pure love.

Suddenly, I'm pulled from my thoughts with the shrill ring of Erin's phone. I quickly grabbed it and turned it off, hoping that it wasn't enough to wake her up. I look over at her and see her stirring, but she quickly goes back to sleep. Phew.

I slowly ease out of bed, hoping the floor doesn't creak. I make it to the kitchen and pull out some pans. I decide to make her some pancakes, eggs, french toast, sausage, and bacon.

I could do this every morning for the rest of my life.

Lindsay POV

The sun blaring in my face is the first thing that wakes me up. The second is the sweet smell of sausage cooking on the stove. All of a sudden, the memories from last night come rushing back at me and I remember where I am.

Gosh, what a night.

Severide makes me feel like no one has ever made me feel before, emotionally and physically. It's like every nuance of emotion, every thing I've ever seen before Severide has been dull and grey and now there is so much color in my life.

I get out of bed quickly, pulling on my panties and my bra. I look around the room and decide to grab one of Severide's t shirts. I'll be drowning in it, but at least I'll be warmer. The second I put it on my nose is filled with Kelly's masculine scent. Gosh, they should make that into a cologne it smells so good.

Opening the door quietly, I look into the kitchen and see Severide at the stove making breakfast. All he has on is sweatpants, no shirt. I could look at that body forever and ever.

The second he moves away from the stove I run towards him and jump on his back, covering his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I ask, laughing hysterically as he stumbles with surprise.

He takes me off his back and removes my hands from his eyes. Turning around, he studies me for a second.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe the most beautiful woman in the world?" he says. Instantly my heart and stomach flutter. I've never had butterflies in my stomach before, I like the feeling.

"Good answer," I laugh, reaching up to give him a kiss on the lips.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he says laughing. "We both have the day off so I was thinking we could maybe go walk around downtown Chicago or go to the park or something like that."

"Sure! I'd like that. Maybe before that you can come over my place and I can give you the grand tour. I need to change and brush my teeth and all that. Does that sound good?" I ask.

"Yep. After breakfast I can get ready and then we can head over together." Turning around, he scoops up a big pile of eggs, some pancakes, french toast, sausage, and bacon. Handing it to me, he motions to the little breakfast bar he has on the island in the kitchen. We sit down and immediately dig in.

Holy crap this is good. I remember Severide saying something about his cooking skills last night, but I didn't think it would be this good.

"Kelly, this food is amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?" I ask between chews. That probably wasn't the most ladylike thing to do, but oh well.

"My mom is a really good cook, I learned everything I know from her. On Saturday mornings my mom would teach me new recipes that would be easy for me to make and as I grew up she would teach me more difficult recipes." he said.

All of a sudden my heart constricted a little. Him talking about his mom just makes me realize what I never had growing up: a mother who cared about me. Her bottle or drugs were always top priority.

Smiling, I pretended to be ok and went on eating.

"Wow, that's really cool. I can't cook for the life of me. I burn water," I muttered. What is wrong with me? A woman who cant cook?

Kelly looks up at me, giving me a strange look. "Erin it's okay if you can't cook, I can teach you. We can start a new tradition if you want. Once a week, whenever we both have off, I can teach you a new recipe. Do you want to do that?" he asks.

Smiling, I think to myself how lucky I am that I met a guy like him.

"Are you saying that you want this to be a thing? Like you want to be my boyfriend? Because I know that's what I want" I ask nervously. What a trivial word: boyfriend. I feel like a teenager saying it, but I can't help but feel nervous waiting for his response.

"Of course I do Erin. You and I both know that something is pulling us together, and I'm not going to fight it. I want it to happen. So yes, I would love to officially date you Erin" he says. I instantly breathe a sigh of relief. I've never had a serious boyfriend, when I was growing up I was always too hooked on drugs to care about someone other than myself and when Voight took me in all I focused on was work. This is going to be an interesting relationship.

Severide POV

After Erin and I finish eating breakfast and talking, she goes into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Instantly I whip out my phone and call Shay. When the usual ring is replaced by an out of service beep, I suddenly remember that she's gone. I'll never be able to call her again about good news. She wont be there on my wedding day. She wont see my children grow up. They'll never know how amazing she was. I instantly crumple to the ground, sobbing into my shirt. I stay like this for a couple minutes, just thinking about her and the memories we made together.

Wiping my nose, I slowly get up and suddenly feel a wash of comfort over me. I suddenly feel peaceful, even happy. It feels like one of Shay's hugs. I start crying again, but this time it's happy tears. I know that that was Shay with me just then, making me feel better and letting me know that she's here with me.

I smile to myself, thinking how happy she would be for me if she were here.

**AN: Anyone else cry reading the ending? I know I cried writing it. Actually, I bawled. Like a baby. Anyways, please review and follow my story so you can get updates as I write and publish more chapters! Thanks lovelies, xoxo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay POV

I walk into the station and am instantly met with the glare of Jay Halstead. Ever since I told everyone in intelligence a month ago that Severide and I are dating he's been giving me nasty looks. I mean I know he doesn't like firefighters but I don't see what the problem is. Whatever it is, its getting on my nerves. He could just suck it up and be happy for me.

"Hey Halstead, got a problem with me? Keep frowning like that and you'll get wrinkles on your pretty little face," I say. He instantly puts his head down and goes back to work. What is his problem?

I'm pulled away from my thoughts by Voight calling me into his office. Walking in, I see Voight sitting on his desk with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. What is with the nasty attitude in intelligence today? Why is everyone so angry?

"Hey Voight, what's up? What do we have today?" I ask patiently. He doesn't look happy with me, maybe I can try and avoid whatever is boiling up inside him.

"Erin, you know I'm mad at you. Don't try and change the subject" he commands. He's giving me one of those "don't try any bullshit" looks, its making me a little nervous.

"Alright Voight, what's wrong? What did I do wrong now?" I ask furiously. I'm fed up with everything falling on my shoulders around here.

"Look Erin, I know you can't see it with those Severide-colored lenses you wear, but give Halstead a break. The guy has been tripping over his feet for you for years. You can't just expect him to be okay with you dating someone else." He says.

I'm fed up with all this bullshit. Everyone keeps saying that Jay has had the hots for me for years, but I don't know what they're talking about. And if he has, then why didn't he say anything when I was single? Not that it would have mattered because I only see him as a friend, but he can't just not say anything the entire time I've been his partner and then be pissed at me for dating someone else. You snooze, you lose. That's the way it works.

"Look Voight, I'm tired of everyone being mad at me for not dating Jay. He never  said anything to me, not once. Whether he actually liked me or not, he didn't act on anything, so he missed his chance. I'm not going to apologize for wanting to be with Severide because everyone in Intelligence knows that he's made me the happiest I've ever been. So would you rather see me with Jay and be miserable or have me with Kelly and be happy? Decide Voight, because I'm tired of being the villain all the damn time." Now I'm screaming at him. I don't care if he's my boss, he knows that he's crossing a line.

Frustrated, I tell him that I'm taking the day off and storm out of his office. When I walk out, Burgess immediately comes over to me and asks me if I'm ok. Nodding, I thank her and get my coat and bag from my desk. I walk downstairs, get in my car, and drive back to my apartment.

I love Voight and I know he's trying to do what's best for Intelligence, but he can't dictate how I live my life anymore. I'm a grown woman, I can make my own decisions and be with who I want to be with.

Pulling into the apartment parking lot, I take a deep breath and relax a bit. Now that that's over, I can have a positive attitude for the rest of the day. Unlocking my apartment, I decide that since today is the last day of Kelly's shift I can make one of the recipes he taught me and bring it to the firehouse to surprise him.

I reach over to the cabinet and pull out the spices needed for lemon and garlic chicken. Thankfully, I have enough chicken for everyone at the firehouse. As I chop up the garlic, my phone starts ringing. Looking at the caller ID, I see that it's Voight. I don't want to answer, but I know that I have to. That man has done so much for me, I can't just disrespect him like that. I reluctantly pick up and immediately start talking.

"Look Voight, I'm sorry. I got carried away because I'm frustrated and I shouldn't have. It was really unprofessional, I'm sorry," I apologize.

"Erin, don't apologize to me. I called to apologize to you. I didn't mean to hurt you, and you're right. I shouldn't be mad at you for hurting Jay, you didn't mean to. The guy needs to toughen up anyway. And by the way, I'm happy for you and Severide. I know it's hard for you guys and you probably get a lot of shit for being together. What I said today wasn't helping things. I hope you can accept my apology."

Crap, now I feel bad. He really is a great guy.

"Of course I can Voight, you know how much you mean to me. It just hurt that one of the most important men in my life didn't approve of me dating Severide. I know this sounds crazy, but I think that I love him. And it would mean the world to me if you would love him too," I say, crying.

After telling me he will always support me, Voight and I say our goodbyes and I hang up. I have some food to make for my firefighter.

Severide POV

That was a tough one. A lot of the time we get called for average-sized fires, but this was a big one. A 50-story skyscraper apartment complex is completely gone, left in ruins. I feel so bad for all of those families, they're all homeless now. Surprisingly, we didn't lose a single person in the fire. Normally a fire that big has at least 15 victims, but not this time. I think Chicago's search and rescue teams are getting a lot better and more efficient now that all of the newbies have been around for a couple months.

Sighing, I slump onto the couch in the rec room. The paperwork from the fire can wait. After climbing thirty of the fifty stories, my body is physically and emotionally beat. All I want is an ice pack, some food, and a nap. As soon as I start to drift off to sleep, my best friend, Matt Casey, calls my name and tells me that I have a visitor in the kitchen. Annoyed, I slowly get up off the couch, my muscles screaming. Who would be visiting me? Erin has work today, so it wouldn't be her.

Surprised, I turn the corner into the kitchen and see my beautiful girlfriend holding a huge casserole dish filled with lemon chicken. On her shoulder she has a bag filled with ice. How did she know that those two things are exactly what I need?

Damn, I really did hit the jackpot.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" I say as I stride towards her. "Damn, that chicken smells amazing. Is that the recipe I taught you? Did you make that by yourself?" I ask her as I take the chicken and ice from her and set it on the counter. Giving her a kiss, she smiles and tells me that yes, she made it all by herself and that yes, it is the recipe I taught her.

"I thought I would take the day off of work and surprise you since it's almost the end of your shift and you're probably beat. When I called Gabby to ask if it was okay to stop by, she told me that you guys were just getting back from a really tough call and that I should bring lots of ice for your muscles," she says. Gosh, how did I get so lucky as to meet an amazing woman like her?

"Wow, thanks. I was actually just thinking about how hungry and sore I am, you have perfect timing," I say. The second the words leave my mouth the rest of the guys walk in.

"Damn Severide, you been cooking again? Whatever you made smells great," booms Mouch. His nickname really should be Mooch instead of Mouch considering he always steals my food.

"Actually Mouch, Erin made this for us. It's lemon and garlic chicken." I say, not wanting to steal her thunder.

"It's not poisoned, is it? You never know with CPD," whispers Mouch. I chuckle, laughing at the innocent rivalry between CPD and the firehouse. I tell him he's crazy, grabbing some paper plates and forks from the kitchen and tossing them in front of the group of men eyeing the chicken.

"Eat up, guys" I proclaim. Grabbing some chicken, I pull Erin aside so I can talk to her alone.

"Hey, I really appreciate you bringing us food and all, but I know you well enough that you didn't take an entire day off of work just to cook me chicken. What really happened? You can tell me," I say. She takes a deep breath and looks down, this doesn't look good.

"Don't get mad, but as soon as I walked into Intelligence I got shit about dating you from not only Jay, but Voight," she says nervously. Crap. Are they seriously giving her a hard time? I don't understand what the big deal is if Erin and I are together. "I got tired of getting dirty looks from Jay so I yelled at him, and then Voight yelled at me for yelling at him. Apparently Jay has liked me for a while and so everyone is mad at me for being so insensitive but I didn't even know," she says. Damn, I didn't know that Jay liked her. "And so after yelling back at Voight I told him I was taking a day and stormed out of Intelligence. It probably wasn't the most mature thing to do, but Voight understood and called me to apologize. He told me that he never should have said those things and that he never wanted me to be with Jay, just consider his feelings and don't rub it in his face, even though I never did."

I understand why Voight would be angry, he wants peace in his station, but at the same time he crossed a line.

"Damn, I'm sorry babe. But at least things are good between you and Voight now, so maybe tomorrow you can go in and talk about things with Jay? I don't want you to be upset when you go to work because I know you love your job. Just talk to Jay and smooth things over tomorrow." I say, trying to console her. She nods, and I pull her in for a kiss. Before I can, tones drop and I hear over the intercom "_Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Meth lab explosion on the 600 block of East 133rd"._Crap, this is gonna be bad.

I quickly run to the bay, getting on all of my equipment. When Erin follows me, I tell her to go home and get out of the bay. She disagrees, saying they might need her.

"Severide, if it's a meth lab explosion then there could be a serious drug bust. Let me come with you and do my job too," she protests. Now that I think about it, she's right. She would have a serious advantage on a drug bust and would probably be able to make some arrests.

"Fine, get in," I say, closing the truck door after her. We speed down the street, tones blaring. When we arrive at the scene, there are people everywhere. It's complete chaos. Pedestrians are holding cloth over their mouths, trying not to breathe in the fumes. Everyone is running and screaming. As we approach the building, we see why. There are about three men holding their guns out at police. They aren't shooting yet, but I know that eventually they will be. I call out for Erin, telling her to get away and run as far as she can.

Running over Boden, I ask him about the building. "Boden, how are we gonna put out the fire and secure the area if we can't get into the house," I ask. The three men are standing directly in front of the building, not letting anyone in or out. I guess they don't want the workers alive to testify because if they don't let those people out they will suffocate from the toxic fumes.

"We can't," he says calmly, looking at something by the police cars. We can't just do nothing.

"Boden, what are you looking at?" I ask before I turn and see a flash of Erin's hair behind the police car. Oh hell. Why is she there? I told her to get away so she wouldn't get hurt. Not thinking, I half crawl, have run to the police car she's behind.

"Severide, what the hell are you doing? Get back! You can't be here. Get away before you get hurt."

Before I can respond, out of the corner of my eye I see one of the three men turn towards Erin. My heart instantly drops when he raises his gun and aims.

Everything happens in slow motion.

Before Erin sees the man pointing the gun at her, I dive on her back, knocking her over but completely shielding her body. As soon as we hit the ground a sound rings out.

My ears are ringing, but I can hear someone screaming. As the ringing fades, I realize that it's me. I roll off of Erin, screaming in pain as my shoulder hits the pavement. All of a sudden, everyone is in my face, giving me oxygen, lifting me onto a stretcher.

"Erin? Where's Erin?" I scream. I try and turn my head to look for her, but they already put a neck brace on me. Where is she? Why won't anyone answer my question? Where's Erin?

The last thing I see before the world fades away is the stark white roof of the ambulance.

**AN: Please don't hate me for shooting Severide, I promise I'm still a firm Lindseride shipper. Stay hopeful! Please keep reviewing and following, I really appreciate that you guys like this story and are leaving such kind and positive reviews xoxo**


End file.
